


Price to pay

by SpeedyYoshi, zero_kun



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shotacon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyYoshi/pseuds/SpeedyYoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Timmy takes pity on his nemesis and Remy finds affection he doesn't have to pay for.





	Price to pay

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was made from an RP, do enjoy. :)

Francis hurled a dodgeball, whaling it towards Timmy, just as the ball was about to hit him the bell rang and the ball lost all of its momentum and fell to the ground harmlessly. Timmy wiped the sweat from his forehead, thankful that gym class was over. Just then the gym teacher hollered over catching his attention. "Turner! Buxaplenty! Clean up these balls, then hit the showers!"

Timmy grumbled picking up the ball at his feet. "Ok!" He yelled back.

The brunette boy walked over to the red dodgeballs, picking them up and walking over to the rack. He wiped some more sweat from his brow, taking off the sweatband he had on his head. It was, of course, pink. He kept working, looking over to see if spoiled rich over there would actually help or not. He still couldn't believe he'd gotten his fairy back. But it didn't matter, as all of the fairies were gone today. Something about a fairyland summit. "Are you going to help or just stand there?" He asked exasperatedly.

The blonde-haired boy scoffed and waved his hand motioning for one of his servants to do his work for him.

"You know," Timmy started, walking closer to the blonde. "You can't always expect them to do the work for you. Eventually they'll get fed up." He kicked a ball towards Remy, wondering what he would do if that 'dirty ball was to so much as scrap his rich feet.

Remy was already agitated by Juandissimo having to leave for the day. The affluent boy watched as the ball barely nudged his foot. Fires were lit in his eyes. "You'll pay for that you commoner!" He said as his servant picked up the last ball.

Timmy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Oh brother. Come on, let's go to the showers before they're all taken up." He said, walking towards the locker rooms. Unlike most schools, Dimmsdale Elementary actually had separate showers. Unfortunately, as the two boys saw, walking into the room, they were all taken up. "Just perfect," Timmy muttered, shaking his head once more.

The wealthy boy begrudgingly followed the brunette into the lockers. Stripping, he quickly places a towel around his waist. Unfortunately, his servants were forced to wait outside as they cannot legally enter the locker room for obvious reasons. Alone, he was a bit scared although Remy would never admit it. Having to maintain a certain look and appearance he puffs out his chest confidently putting up a facade. "Well come on, Turner." He said pushing the boy from the back. Remy was rather ignorant of showering in public he has never done so before all other times he just wished for a solution.

Timmy rolled his eyes, stripping down and placing his own towel around his waist. "Yea, I'm going, I'm going." He said, putting his stuff down on a bench and walking towards the shower stall they'd be forced to share. It clearly wasn't made for two people, though with how skinny the two boys were, it wouldn't be too much of a problem. Timmy was more worried about seeing Remy's "parts." He'd never seen any, aside from in health class, and those were diagrams, most of which had been scribbled on about fairies thanks to Mr. Crocker. Timmy turned the shower on, testing the water. Once it was warm enough, he dropped his towel and entered, his back towards the rich blondie that was about to enter.

Remy was glad he had someone to go first it made the experience less intimidating. He sure didn't mind the view either. Tossing his towel aside he walks in. "Move aside." He ordered pushing the naked brunette out from underneath the water.

"Hey!" Timmy protested, turning towards the nude blonde. "I'm not one of your servants you know!" He said, pushing Remy back out of the way. "We're just gonna have to share, because I don't want to stay in here all day while you take forever." He tried not to stare down at Remy's penis, taking a quick glance, noticing it was longer than his own.

The young rich boy took a brief moment to take in all of Timmy's frontal glory noticing a few wisps of hair on his base before pushing him back. He didn't really know how to wash himself being so incredibly spoiled. Remy thought of a devious plan it was short and sweet but should get the job done. "If you don't want to take forever, why don't we wash each other?" He asked hoping Timmy would take the bait.

"Really?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow. He muttered to himself about how spoiled Remy was, before finally nodding. It would shut him up, and, as he said, get them both out quicker. The less time he spent naked with a spoiled brat, the better. He grabbed the blue soap bottom from the tiled floor and spread it in his hands. "Where do you want me to start?"

Remy's eyes widened, surprised it worked. He has no intention of washing Timmy at all. "Ah, I guess my back." The still in shock boy said turning around.

Taking his position, Timmy took the chance to eye Remy's backside, especially his butt. He studied it as thoroughly as he could without looking suspicious. It was smooth,white, and looked bubbly... Timmy shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. It was Remy; how could he be eyeing up his butt and penis? He rubbed his hands together and started to rub up and down Remy's smooth, perfect back.

Remy slightly moaned at Timmy's touch. He braced his forearms against the cold tiled wall leaning on them, he widened his gate. A fiendish smile was hidden behind his forearms. "Legs." He commands flatly.

"Ok, ok, don't be pushy," Timmy said. He too, was feeling excited by this activity, though, unlike Remy, he didn't know why, as he wasn't the one being touched. He got down on one knee, starting to massage the rich boy's legs with ease. He had enough practice from Vicky demanding he massage her legs while she watched TV and ate his ice cream. He tried not to stare up at Remy's butt while he worked.

After about a minute of getting his calves washed, he grins. Reaching behind he grabs each of his butt cheeks and spreads them wide. "This place gets very dirty I think your tongue is the best tool for the job," Remy said showing off his hairless rosebud, halfway meant as a joke to humiliate him.

Timmy looked up, seeing the pink, tight rosebud. His mouth dropped open, and he was tempted to comply with what was demanded, but he pushed away from Remy, falling onto his bottom and leaning against the opposite wall as he did so. "No way, dude. Are you such a spoiled idiot you don't know what comes out of there?"

Remy was so enthralled in his little joke he didn't notice he had gotten hard from the stimulus. Turning to face Timmy his erection jetted out prominently from his body. The boy chuckled at the others reaction."Of course, I'm not that dumb."

"Just mainly dum-..." Timmy couldn't finish his insult as he stared at the hard erection in front of him, his eyes widening a bit. "Whoa..." He muttered, not thinking about the fact that Remy was currently staring at him. He felt a twinge himself, and his own penis started to grow stiff.

Looking down the blond immediately realizes his situation. "Why don't you clean this next." He said it waving his tantalizing boy meat. Remy felt his body heat up even hotter than the lukewarm water coming from the shower head.

"I... If I do that, you will never shut up about it!" Timmy said, eyeing it up, before looking up at the rich blondie. "And besides... I'm not sure if... I'm gay, you know?" He asked, a large red blush appearing over his cheeks as he talked.

The wealthy boy paused thinking for a moment. Looking down at the boy who is still sitting on the wet tiled floor, legs spread. "Judging by your hard dick I'd say your’re into it," Remy said, taking his foot and began gently rubbing it against Timmy's hardness. "Maybe I'll wash you back?"

Waves of pleasure were sent up the brunette's spine as he thought about the proposition, so much could go wrong... yet, he still wanted to proceed with it. "Fine... but only if you don't tell anyone about this. That includes Juandissimo." He said, reaching a hand up. By now, all the soap on it was gone, but he didn't care. He hesitated, before putting it on the shaft and starting to stroke the shaft in front of him, intrigued by how it moved with his hand motions.

Little Remy's knees wobbled as Timmy's soft hand rolled his foreskin back and forth. His sac hung low, his pale skin became flushed as he started to pant. His hips gave little thrusts into Timmy's hand seeking more pleasure. "Not a soul, on my family's fortune."

"Keep rubbing with your foot..." Timmy demanded, as he sped up his hand motions and pulled back more on the foreskin as he ran it along the long shaft. He thought about what to do next, and it was pretty obvious. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. Slowly, but surely he stuck out his tongue and took an experimental lick on the shaft. He smacked his lips a few times. It tasted salty and sweaty, yet had a slight musk to it, making Timmy want more. He leaned forward again and gave another lick.

Feeling Timmy's tongue lapping at his sensitive member, Remy didn't much care if Timmy was giving the orders now, if he was going to continue the blonde would do anything. He braced one hand against the wall studying himself lifting up his foot, he grips Timmy's penis between his big toe and next one over, doing his best to reciprocate the pleasure.

A few moans escaped from Timmy's mouth as he felt the foot rubbing against his own dick. If he wasn't already sitting down, he would have had trouble standing due to the pleasure. He couldn't believe a cock, much less Remy's would taste so amazing! He couldn't hold back anymore. He lifted his hands and put them around Remy's thighs, before making him push them forward, thrusting the head of his cock into his open mouth. He sucked on it lightly, running his tongue around in laps. He made sure none of his teeth, especially his buck teeth, would touch the sensitive shaft.

Remy was seeing stars; his loose sac became taught, his breathing became ragged. He felt a pressure in his lower belly build then burst. Squirt after squirt of his precious boy seed splattered across Timmy's tongue. Timmy was surely a natural. His stance falters he takes his foot off the others erection to gain balance.

Timmy shut his eyes tightly, trying not to think about anything except the pleasure and the taste as Remy ejaculated strings of sweet, yummy seed onto his tongue and down his throat. It was delicious, and he could drink it on tap. He himself hadn't gotten to cum yet, but he was getting close, his ball sac squeezing his orbs tightly. He slowly spat the cock out of his mouth and looked up at Remy.

In most cases, this is when Remy would bail having gotten what he wanted but somewhere in his mind it clicked, the discovery of a mutually beneficial relationship. Plus Timmy had such a cute innocent face. The blonde spoke up almost timidly. "Um if you lube me up. . . I guess you can finish inside of me." He offered. Maybe he did have some odd feelings for his classmate.

Timmy's eyes light up as he heard the proposition from the rich blond boy. Not only a chance to get off, but to experience what fucking felt like? He couldn't believe it! He eagerly got up on his knees... only to take a second to think. There were so many things that could go wrong with this. "You sure this isn't a trap and you're not going to like... turn it around or something?" He asked Remy, raising an eyebrow once more.

The lukewarm water hitting them had long since turned cold but the pure unadulterated heat emanating from the two boys was enough to compensate. Lucky enough for them, gym was the last period of the day. Remy did something unexpected. He got down on his knees, something no one of his status would ever do and leaned in to kiss Timmy on the lips. The brunette was in shock, stammering nonsense. "There, is that enough proof that this isn't a trick? I want this and I always get what I want." He said, ready to turn around and get on all fours like a dog, which made it even more hot for him.

Timmy's blush only got more extreme as he felt Remy's perfect, soft, pink lips came in contact with his. He stammered, but listened to what Remy had to say. "Guess all those months on the island... Did do something to you." He said quietly. He scooted forward towards the blonde's butt. Of course, he could always use the soap they used to clean off as lube, but that wasn't as fun as getting down and dirty. Timmy leaned his face in, sticking out his tongue and ran it up the pink pucker in front of him. He did it once more, this time licking from the top to the bottom. He kept licking at it like a dog would, which considering they were both on all fours, only made the situation more intoxicating with horniness.

With the vigors of youth Remy was hard again, quite enjoying getting his ass eaten. He squirmed in pleasure as he felt a tongue enter him. It truly felt so wonderful he wanted more. "Deeper." He moaned explicitly.

Timmy nodded, feeling the once again, salty taste on his tongue as he lubed Remy up with his spit. Luckily, he was clean as could be back there. He shoved his tongue inside, moving it around and trying to explore every crease and crevice he could of the blonde's tight insides. He reached down with one hand stroked Remy's hard-on as he continued to tongue fuck him.

Remy was so into it that his body subconsciously moved on its own in time with Timmy's strokes. The blonde boy’s soft moans echoed throughout the showers. "More please more!" He began to beg.

The brunette boy pulled his tongue out of his ass, standing up and positioning himself on top of him. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, then slowly inserted his cock inside of the tight pink hole. He started to move back and forward slowly, allowing both himself and the rich boy to adjust. "O-Oh yes..." He moaned, closing his eyes deeply. He could already tell he wouldn't last long, but he didn't care.

The affluent fuckboi could feel Timmy's cock twitch inside of him, brushing against his prostate on every other thrust the pleasure was driving him crazy, so much so he blurts out. "Love me harder daddy." Realizing what he said he covers his face in shame and just lets Timmy continue to pound his ass.

Timmy let out a small chuckle. "T... That's hot, dude. You can keep saying stuff like that." He suggested. He pressed his hard cock down into Remy's sphincter, hilting himself in it. "Oh... It's gonna happen. Moan for me. Say something for me." He demanded, barely able to hold back at all.

Remy gasped at the deeper intrusion. All he could do was slam his butt back against his lover’s waist. His own dick strained, the fully exposed head twitched upon every rough thrust. "Please more!" He moaned out as his tongue flapped like a dog.

The brunette boy humped as fast and as hard as he could, before nearly collapsing onto the rich boy as his own boy seed was injected into Remy's tight hole, spurt after spurt of the cum being deposited right inside of him. He moaned and groaned as he came. "Ooooh, Remy!"

Remy felt his void being filled and it was heavenly. "Ahhh, Timmy." He whimpered as he orgasmed a second time onto the floor, squirting his nubile seed.

Timmy had to literally try with all of his might not to fall on top of Remy. He slowly pulled out, his boy cock now covered in cum. He sat back against the wall once more, moaning and groaning heavily as the cold water ran over the both of them and down the drain. He looked over at Remy. "T... That was amazing."

The blonde flipped over letting the cum seep from his anus and the drain. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. Still reeling from his intense orgasm. "Yea, we should probably get going before someone finds us. . . I mean me in such a degrading position." Remy said getting up exiting the stall.

The other boy nodded, following behind him and making sure to grab his towel. He started to dry off, then put his normal clothes back on, complete with his signature pink hat. He waited for Remy to put on his full suit attire. "Do you think Cosmo, Wanda, and Juandissimo will get back soon?"

Remy left the locker with Timmy following shortly behind him. Snapping his fingers one of his servants comes to his aid. Whispering in his ear, the servant nods and approaches Timmy, pulling out a silver platter with a shiny lid, the servant spoke as he lifted the lid. "The young master wishes you have this large sum of money and would like you to sometime pay him a visit at his mansion."

Timmy looked at the silver platter, looking at his reflection in it. He could easily take the money and stuff it in his pockets, run off, buy everything he wanted. But after what the two just went through, that felt... wrong. Especially because of that time Remy tried to get rid of his fairies by basically giving him everything he wanted. He turned towards the blonde and frowned. "Are you serious? I can't take this money! I like you, not your money, didn't you notice that?"

A person liking him for himself and not the power or wealth that he represents was a foreign concept. "S-so you wouldn't mind coming over sometime without being bribed?" He questioned completely baffled.

"Well duuuuuuuuuh!" Timmy exclaimed, rolling his eyes before staring at Remy. "We could just hang out like friends do! And... maybe some more..." He didn't want to elaborate in front of the army of servants that Remy had doting over him at all times.

Remy rushed to Timmy frantically putting his hands over the loose-lipped boy's mouth. "No one can know." He whispered.

Timmy nodded once more, taking Remy's hand off of his mouth. "Alright, ok. Then..." He looked at the servants which were swarmed around them. "Let's just get somewhere private. I don't know how you do anything with all fifty thousand people around you."

Remy immediately complied, dismissing all of his servants but not before giving the order to pick him up at the Turner residence. "We can talk on the way to your shack of a home." He said tactlessly. It really wasn't meant as an insult, compared to his own living arrangements most people's houses were shacks to him.

Timmy rolled his eyes once again. He picked up his backpack and threw it over one arm, starting to walk towards his home. "Maybe one day I can teach you not to insult everyone else's things. And surprised you didn't have your limo take us." He said, looking towards the affluent kid as the two walked out of the school.

"We can take my limo if you want!" Remy said rapidly eager-to-please and accommodate. He shoves two fingers in his mouth ready to blow.

"No, no, no. Walking's fine." He said quickly, shaking his hands. "I mean, I've just never seen you walk on the sidewalk without a big fancy car or something else to escort you around."

Remy took his fingers out of his mouth. It was odd, Timmy was special to him now, his company and companionship was one of the rare things he could not buy with his obscene wealth. "Well, I don't often use the side...walks? Like a peasant." The completely oblivious blonde boy said stepping foot onto the busy street quite clearly about to get hit by a car.

Jumping straight into action, Timmy grabbed the back of Remy's shirt and pulled him back. "What are you doing?! You almost got run over! You have to stay on this small strip next to the road and wait until there are no cars." He shook his head. This would take some time to teach him a single thing about how to be a normal kid.

Remy looked confused from being suddenly jerked off the street. The green-eyed boy suggested. "Maybe we could hold hands?" A dusting of pink came across his cheeks at the request.

Timmy blinked at the request, and his cheeks exhibited a slight pink as he nodded. He took Remy's left hand in his right, squeezing his soft hand gently. He gave a smile to the rich boy, his two buck teeth showing as he did so.

Remy realized this was something money couldn't buy and he wants it more than anything. He knew he needed to play his cards right. Their arms swung slightly back and forth. "So Timmy you wanted to discuss things further?" He said looking around noting there was no one to be found.

"Well..." Timmy started, looking at their arms as they swung. A smile had grown on his face before he turned his head to once again looked at Remy. "It's about our fairies, really. We can't tell them what we did, but they'll be suspicious that we're hanging out. And I doubt Cosmo and Juandissimo would get along." He noted, thinking about the purple fairy's constant attempts to hit on Wanda.

"Yes, fairy godparents are quite nosy indeed." He said biting his lip, mulling over his options.

"I guess we could... wish for them not to talk about it, or not to bother us when we're together?" Timmy suggested, not sure what other options there were.

As they continued to walk Remy suggested a more formal wish. "How about you wish for your godparents not to be allowed on my property while you're there, in turn I'll wish for one Juandissimo to be forbidden to be on my property while you're on the premises and vice versa?"

Before they knew it they were at Timmy's home, Remy took hold of both of Timmy's hands gripping them tightly between their bodies that were facing each other, he leans in and gives him a quick peck just before his limousine arrives to pick him up.

"Oh, that makes more sense than my wish. We can do it when they get back from wherever they are in Fairy World. A meeting or something..."

The blue-eyed boy squeezed Remy's hands, getting close to him and accepting the peck, blushing even more. He smiled even goofier, and his face became even redder. He watched as the long limousine finally came to a stop after what seemed like forever. "Well, your ride's here." He said, looking back into Remy's dreamy green eyes.

Having his Butler open the door for him he enters rolling down the window. "Yeah, well maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" The butterflies in Remy’s stomach that were mounting we're about ready to burst.

He nodded as fast and as forceful as he could, before realizing it probably came off as a bit desperate. He slowed down. "Um... of course! See you tomorrow at your place?" He asked, trying not to seem too desperate.

"Yeah, see you then." He said nonchalantly rolling up the window, trying to hide his ... enthusiasm. 

The ride to his Mansion was short, in his foyer he clapped summoning a small army of servants. "Everything must be spotless, all of the pantries must be stocked full with sugary pop and salty snacks, all of the games for all of the consoles must be ready at a moment's notice!" He orders everything must be perfect everything must be ready for his special guest.

Timmy went inside his own house and laid out his outfit for the next day. It was the same pink shirt, blue pants, and a pink hat as always, but these ones were special ones. They were the first pair of them he got, and so he rarely wore them out. It made no sense, but they were special to him. He'd have to go to Fairy World that night and buy special perfume or... something else to wear. Oh, and a gift! He couldn't show up empty handed...

The next day, Timmy walked up to the large, gated Buxaplenty mansion. It was perfectly decorated on the outside and honestly looked out of place for somewhere like Dimmsdale. Timmy had worn the special outfit he had picked out, as well as a red bowtie on his shirt. Remy always wore one, so hopefully he noticed Timmy's. He rang the button under the speaker attached to a side of the gate and waited to be let in.

Remy watched from the security cameras as Timmy stepped foot past the gate. Wanda and Cosmo were repelled like magnets and Juandissimo who was beside him vanished, poofing somewhere else. "Excellent." He muttered.

With a giddiness about him Remy trots down his elaborate on winding stairs to the front door. There wasn't a soul in the house, not a maid, chef or butler. It was almost eerie. The blond turned the front doorknob slightly disgusted at the light amount of dust that transferred to his hand. "Turner." He greeted coldly as he knew Cosmo and Wanda could be watching from the outside. Letting the younger boy in he is really greeted by a swift hug after closing the door. "I like your tie." He said perhaps a little bit to narcissistically. "You didn't have to dress up for me."

The brunette hugged Remy tightly, putting his head on his shoulder, before turning his head to plant a kiss on Remy's cheek, a small blush appearing on his face as he felt the slightly older boy hug him back. "Oh, my bowtie? I just felt I should dress up! I... also got you something from fairy-world, if you want it!" He said. It was in his back pocket, and he was anxious to know what Remy would think of it. He had everything he wanted from Earth, so Timmy specifically chose to go get something from a place that wasn't Earth.

Remy rarely had friends over, ok he didn't have friends. He had people he paid to be his friends.

But Timmy was different he was an actual friend and a special one at that. "Surely I need to give him the time of his life," Remy thought, so insecure. He was going to pull out all the stops just so he wouldn't leave him. He hated being alone it made him so miserable. His parents neglected him Juandissimo left him for a time would Timmy be the same. "Oh, what's that? Remy asked intrigued.

The boy reached into his back pocket and took out a small bottle. It had a large card attached by a string to the cap of it. On one side, it had Cupid's face on it. He had that same, smug grin on him as he always did. On the other side, it had the name of the item. "Love Juice!". It also had a small description, saying it will enhance the love for whoever uses it, in many different ways. "I asked Cosmo what to get, and he said this. I'm not sure what it does, though."

Remy stuck out his tongue, commenting. "Ew, who wants Cupid's love juices." Hoping the attempted dry humor would not go over his naive friend's head.

Timmy had to think about it for a bit, before letting out a few laughs. "Oh come on, I had tons of things from you yesterday. Anyways, maybe we should save this for sometime special, in case it does something amazing. Anyways, what do you wanna do?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "I bet you have something suuuuper expensive planned. Like getting a pizza flown all the way from Italy, or maybe building a water park in your backyard"

Remy's heart skips a beat hearing Timmy's proposal, "Great idea!" He said whipping out his phone tuning around. "Yes, Giovanni it's Remy, yes one extra large pizza. . . ah," the blonde looked over his shoulder. "What toppings?" Remy asked his excitement was palpable as he nervously tapped his foot.

Timmy's eyes rolled. The affluent boy clearly didn't understand it was a joke, but who could turn down pizza?! Especially from Italy! He thought for a while. He wanted to impress Remy, and maybe do more of what they did last night. A small blush appeared on his cheek. "A meat lovers... but I want it with tons of sausage... Lots." He hoped his poor attempt at flirting wouldn't go unnoticed.

Remy whips his head back around. "All of your meats! What by seven no no no I need that pizza here by six got it!" He yelled hanging up. "Bet you liked my sausage." He teased before dialing another number Remy asks. "What rides did you want for the water park?" Not really grasping Timmy's initial sarcasm.

"Heh, what if I DID like your sausage?" Timmy said, wiggling his eyebrows. He listened to Remy's question, before taking the phone out of his hand. "Remy, dude, you gotta understand sarcasm sometimes. It's important!" He ended the call before giving Remy's phone back. "I don't want your money, I said it yesterday. Let's just hang out and do something you wanna do."

The blonde was certainly taken back by Timmy's actions and words. "But, but." He stammered. 

"Um," he paused. "There's the bowling alley, the indoor swimming pool, the indoor movie theater, my room has every gaming console and every game there is. You're my guest you choose!" He demanded, crossing his arms still in the foyer.

"Oh well... Do you have a hot tub?" Timmy asked. He loved swimming in a pool, but for some reason, he loved hot tubs even more. The warm water on his back, the bubbles massaging each and every part of him. The comfort. He could spend hours in them, even if he became a raisin due to it. And, for some reason, he felt like doing something again with water and Remy.

"Pfft do I have a hot tub, try three." He admitted, blushing for going overboard, he was just so eager to please. The affluent boy rubs the back of his neck. "Just so you know I did send all of my servants home for the day so they wouldn't disturb us, so we are all alone, the entire mansion is your new playground." He informs.

"Alright, cool, let's go!" Timmy grabbed Remy's hand and was about to rush off, only to realize if he did, he'd be lost forever in the large hallways of the mansion. He looked at Remy, smiling. "I mean, you lead the way. I don't wanna be lost in here forever! It's bigger than Cosmo and Wanda's goldfish castle."

Remy was glad Timmy was so enthusiastic, he turned hinting at the brunette to follow him with a slight tug of his hand. With no servants or Juandissimo around things were going to be a bit harder for Remy. The blonde decided to pick the jacuzzi that was in his private bathroom attached to his bedroom. They quickly ascended several flights of stairs.

Timmy quickly had followed the affluent boy, squeezing his hand gently before they went. He stared in awe at the large mansion, often looking at pictures or through windows to different rooms to see what was inside. He was awestruck. He kept pointing out things and asking questions, and it was very apparent to both him and Remy that he had no idea how a rich person lived.

Remy never before considered that his rival, worst enemy could alleviate his misery. The misery of loneliness solitude silence his own special darkness. After long corridor, they finally reached his room with the adjoining bathroom containing the hot tub.

The brunette boy wandered into the center of the room, looking around and spinning around a few times. "It's HUGE!" He walked into the bathroom and stared at the hot tub. "Dude, that's bigger than my entire bathtub!" Timmy exclaimed, looking back at Remy. "I didn't bring my swim trunks." He thought for a while on what to do, before an idea entered his mind. He smiled mischievously. "Wanna go in our underwear?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows once more.

Remy let his guest explore a bit. "It's not that big," he said trying to be modest, something he really wasn't used to. "Our underwear? Sure I don't mind." He responded following Timmy into the bathroom.

"You first," Timmy said, with a few chuckles. "I wanna see you in your underwear again. It was fun last time~" He nodded and then stared at Remy's crotch.

"Ok." It wasn't like Remy to be bashful, he always was the center of attention just not by the people who mattered. The young blonde slowly stripped his suit away chucking his dress shoes across the tile floor, Remy fancied tighty whities, of course, made from Egyptian cotton and they perfectly outlined his growing erection.

Timmy stared at the erection and laughed. "Looks like we don't need the extra sausage on the pizza." He stripped himself down, first his hat, then his shirt, lastly his pants. His underwear was nowhere near as fancy or expensive as Remy's, and they looked like they had stretched elastics from all the wedgies Francis gave him. There seemed to be a hole in the side, exposing some of his thighs. His erection was also growing more and more by the second.

Boys their age are often easily excitable. "Looks like that makes two of us." Remy quipped, running his finger up Timmy's clothed shaft before moving past him sticking one leg into the hot frothy water.

Timmy's knees wobbled, and he let out a shaky reply. "H-Hey, you can't just do that then stop!" He put one leg into the hot water, before lifting his other one and stepping in. He walked leisurely over to one side of the hot tub and sat down, putting his back against the wall of it.

Remy took enjoyment from his little tease as he got into the water sinking down to about mid-chest. He scooches over next to Timmy. "Oh, should I continue then?" He whispers in Timmy's ear, trailing a finger up his new friend’s member once more underwater.

The brunette boy nodded, turning his head and planting a smooch on Remy's soft lips once more. This time, he inserted his own tongue into Remy's mouth, exploring around and playing with the other boy's tongue. He was fully erect as the blondie ran his finger up his shaft.

Remy's mind was swimming, the hot jets of water loosened his tense muscles as he made out with Timmy. The affluent boy's finger tip found themselves treading along his waistband anxious to dive in.

Timmy reached one of his free hands to the waistband of Remy's now soaking wet undies. He slowly pulled them down, his other free hand groping the balls that hung underneath the shaft, rubbing and swirling them around gently.

The blonde lifted his butt allowing his underwear to be pulled down to the knee. With Timmy's own advances Remy makes his own reaching into the brunettes underwear he gently strokes the sensitive erection. All the while squirming under Timmy's touch.

The brunette boy pulled his head back from the kiss, a string of spit connecting the two's mouth. He stared into Remy's dreamy green eyes, looking at the lust and the pleasure in them. "I.. I got to put it in you last time. This time, I want you in me."

The blond’s eyes widen with surprise, a small amount of blood started to leak from his nostril. Remy swallowed thickly. "Are you sure?"

Timmy nodded, a lusty smile growing on his cute face, staring into Remy's eyes even more. "I'm sure... I wanna know how it feels." He reached his hand up from Remy's balls, and started to stroke his erect cock. It was so thick, and amazing.

Remy had to admit he was a tad curious himself. He pulled Timmy's underwear down and around his ankles pulling them out of the water he flings the wet article of clothing into the tub nearby with a wet splat. He then does the same with his own and then he turns his attention to his new lover. He awkwardly finds the brunette's entrance, worming a finger in. "I think I love you."

Timmy's eyes widened a bit as he felt the finger go in. It was such a foreign feeling, but it was... Amazing and sooo sooo cozy inside of his tight hole. He squeezed on it. "I... I love you too, Remy." He said, giving a goofy smile with his buck teeth. He spread his legs apart more.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to collaborate with other people like me and create sinful content like this fiction? Then join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
